comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-03-15 - I'm not a Playa, I'm a Hero
Iron Man. He is in his newly designed suit too, black and gold. The gates of the Avengers Academy open for Julian Keller so he can drive on in with his spanking new, sporty car. The place is huge, though only three buildings. There is a parking lot of course, but Iron Man is actually in the center of the three buildings, standing atop stone colored sidewalks and by a small garden. It isn't impressive, but it is very tastefully done. His hands are clasped behind his lower back as he seems to wait patiently. Julian pulls into the parking lot probably a hair faster than prudent, but he seems to handle the car well enough, bringing it to a stop in one of the spots marked "visitor." When he climbs out of the driver's side, he's...not really dressed to impress. Truth be told, he really didn't think it would matter either way. They're not interviewing him about what a snazzy dresser he is, right? Even if the man Julian doesn't know is behind the Iron Mask would recognize that he's probably wearing a few grand worth of clothes (the watch accounts for most of it, though). For those that know what to look for, Julian positively SCREAMS "rich as hell and loving it." But perhaps surprisingly, he moves at a pretty brisk pace towards where Iron Man is standing, pulling off the sunglasses he's wearing and tucking the stem behind the crook of his shirt collar, "So I guess you're the guy?" He actually seems to size Iron Man up a bit, but whatever he thinks he doesn't share it. He doesn't look -un- impressed, though. "So uh..." He glances around, "Where do we need to go?" The head finally turns toward you when you speak, eyes glowing red. "Mr. Keller," the computerized masculine voice says. "We will simply walk and talk for now, and I can show you some of the facilities to see if we are agreeable." There is no emotional infliction in the computerized voice, but it seems to come off professional sounding somehow rather than robotic. Iron Man's hands unclasp and he starts to walk a bit about the garden at first, but seems to be heading toward the center building, the Study Hall. "Why do you wish to join Avengers Academy?" "Because it's better than being stuck playing desk-jockey at my parents' business?" Julian can't help but snark -just- a bit. It's too ingrained in him, but he does seem to relent almost immediately, grimacing, "Sorry. That was uncalled for." He shakes his head, "Because I've got these powers and I should probably do something with them, right? Maybe do a little good with 'em. Maybe make mutants look a little better along the way. The Xavier Institute seems pretty cool and all, but they're stuck behind those gates. I mean...I get it. It's dangerous for the kids if they're too open and public, but that means that the public only really gets to see mutants at their worst...when they're out there fighting. Usually other mutants, or government stooges sent to beat 'em down." He pauses then adds, "Uh...no offense." Iron Man listens and walks, not really saying anything. But when Julian appears finished he says, "No offense taken when one is not a government stooge, though Avengers does have an alliance with S.H.I.E.L.D. it is for the greater good, not to be their soldiers," Iron Man explains. "As for Xavier's Institute, the Avengers Academy has an alliance with Generation X. At some point I would like to have some joint training operations, give the younger generation some freedom and flexibility. Heroes do not have to just learn from mentorship, a good way for young heroes to learn is through trial and experience, even if it is in a controlled environment." Iron Man pauses in front of the Study Hall and the bright white large sliding door 'WHOOSHES' open from the wall, almost, but not quite like Star Trek. "The goal of Avengers Academy is to train individuals to survive in the long-run and help them learn how to make better decisions. Finally, to decide if this is the right choice, as being a superhero is more than an ideal or dream, it is a life-style." He then walks into the building. "Yeah." Julian's reply is pretty succinct at first, as he looks around the new surroundings with keen interest, "I dunno if my parents quite get that part. Sometimes I think they're under the impression this is just some kinda boarding school for kids with powers and that you guys are gonna straighten me out and then hand me back over to them." He glances to Iron Man once more, "That probably sounds worse than it is. They're my parents. I love them. I do. They just..." He shrugs, "They don't understand me. At. All." He glances away, "Sometimes I don't think anybody really does." Iron Man watches you for a few moments, pausing in his steps. He then says, "People will know you as well as you wish them to be. If you sub-consciously push them away, they will rarely get to know the deep you. You may go through life without anyone that you truly believe gets you, the whole you. The key is, realizing your own limits, and learning how to live with them." He then starts to walk again, "This is where lecture classes are held, and the information hub is located. It is restricted to enter physically, but an Avenger Academy ID card will have access to much of the information. Furthermore, there are labs here for computers, electronics, and robotics. If you have a special interest in a skill, express it to the mentors or to Mr. Stark and something will be arranged. The key is self-motivation." Iron Man then pauses by an anti-gravity elevator and the doors slide open with that fun hiss sound. It seriously is just a sound-effect that Stark installed cause he got a kick out of it sounding like the Enterprise. "What are you motivated to do other than punch people? And do you know why it's important to expand out?" Julian eyes Iron Man askance, "Did you "branch out" into being a self-help guru or something?" He shakes his head, looking over the labs, "I...don't know really." A slight smirk, "But if I'm punching people, I'm probably doing something wrong. Or things have gotten really bad." He shrugs, "Maybe like...tactics and strategy?" He listens to Iron Man's question, considers for a moment, "Because you never know what kinda situation you're going to come across? If all you're good at is punching people then you're going to have a really rough time trying to solve problems that can't be solved by punching." Iron Man steps into the elevator with you and tells it, "Third floor," and the elevator doors slides closed and starts to move seamlessly. "I have just learned a lot in my years in this suit. I have seen friends die before my eyes, I have saved lives, I have succeeded and failed, faced seemingly countless enemies, fought intergalactic wars to protect Earth without the planet even finding out, and more. All of this, I did more than just with my suit, I did it with my mind Mr. Keller. If you do not hone your mind as well as your body, the enemy will find your weakness and exploit it. It is also a major reason to help teach teamwork and working as a unit with other individuals and teams. When you realize you have a hole you cannot fix, you find a partner that can fill it so you can be whole on the battlefield. No one is perfect Mr. Keller, and you will never finish growing." The doors slide open with another hiss and Iron Man steps out to take you to a lab a bit down the hall. He looks at the door and the locking mechanism unlocks itself and the door hisses open. "This is an engineering lab. It can be used to create weapons, create armor, create forcefields and countless other pieces of equipment. Mr. Stark sometimes uses it to tinker when he is here." The lab is a choatic mess. There seems to be a number of projects only a quarter or halfway completed. "If you had a lab here, what would you like it to become?" "A lab?" Julian frowns, "I don't know. I mean, I did well enough in Science in school but I'm not an inventor or engineer or anything." He considers a few moments, frowning, "Maybe...a forensics lab? Knowing that detective stuff probably comes in handy a lot." And he could see other uses for being skilled at gathering information, "But I don't really know anything about forensics except that a lot of what they show you on TV is bulls- bull." "Then classes can be arranged for that. There are also a number of university around to sign up for electives to learn more." Iron Man lets Julian look around a bit more if he wants, before then closing the door to head back to the elevator. "Are you thinking of backup plans in case things blow up with your parents before they get better?" "I kinda think this -is- the backup plan." Julian says a touch glumly. "First, last, and only line of defense, right?" He shakes his head slightly, "I mean, you're not going to kick me out if my parents disown me, are you?" He looks around a bit while trailing after Iron Man. "Otherwise I guess I'd...I dunno. Sell my car and try to figure something out while I live off the proceeds." "There is no tuition to this place kid," Iron Man says. "As long as you are sincere in your efforts for self-improvement and becoming a superhero, Avengers Academy is here to help you obtain that dream. We aren't a free ride, but we also know how difficult it can be to hold down a steady job if you want to keep a secret identity." There is yet another good reason he keeps employee Finesse other than the fact she is brilliant. "Still, you will want something away from superheroing, something you can use as an escape." Though after a pause, Iron Man say, "Poor car, try not to scratch it in the meantime." Was that a jest?! Iron Man apparently does have a sense of humor! But he is already stepping out of the elevator on the first floor. He pauses in the foyer area. "Mr. Keller, if your heart is in this, the Academy will be there for you. But if you have doubts, you need to communicate those. Sometimes you can work through them and be stronger afterwards, sometimes they are a warning message. What do you think about all of this?" "I don't doubt -this-." Julian says, a touch defensively. "I know there's probably a million things I haven't even thought about when it comes to superheroing, and I've thought about a lot. You guys probably did your homework before I came here. You probably know I'm not exactly known for being Saint Julian the First. I'm not cut out for the corporate boardroom, no matter how much my parents want me to be. if you're worried about me sticking with it...don't. I finish what I start. Yeah, I like fast cars and hot girls, but that's not all there is to me." He frowns, "Or at least that's not all I -want- there to be to me." Iron Man nods, "You can be surprised of what you can do with the proper motivation," meaning with the boardroom thing. But that is more of a Stark thing. But he then offers a metal hand toward you, the repulsor within his palm and the back of his hand red. "Welcome to Avengers Academy, Julian Keller." Julian looks somewhere between surprised and relieved, albeit only for a moment, before he flashes an at-least-outwardly cocky grin, reaching and shaking Iron Man's hand firmly...not that he likely feels it. "Thanks Iron Man. So...what's Mr. Stark like? I only met him briefly a couple of times, but he seems like he's gotta be pretty awesome...does he teach stuff here?" "He isn't a forenics specialist, but he can likely teach you how to use the basic technology for it. He often handles the tech support here, and can teach hacking, robotics, and engineering. He can also assist with teaching research and cyber researching. Just let him know what you are interested in. Mr. Stark also spends time in the Academy Apartments sometimes with his niece Asia, who is also a member. She is a little young during the winter and fall to do much, but she will get older during the spring and summer and can participate in training more. We also have the member Liberty and Finesse here." It seems at first that Iron Man will dodge around the issue of what Mr. Stark is like as he then heads toward the exit once more. "You will need to get to know Mr. Stark yourself. He is a complicated individual, that often only shows certain facets of himself to certain individuals. Depending on your impression on him, will affect the man you will get to know." Essentially, he wears many masks. "You make it sound like he's got a split personality." Julian comments, eyes definitely working to take everything in as they walk through the Academy. "Asia...was that that little green girl Mr. Stark had in that press conference a while back?" Hey, he does pay -some- attention to things besides himself...sometimes. A shrug comes from Iron Man at the split personality thing. "And yes, More grayish during the winter, more green and brown during the spring and summer." But he leads the way through the courtyard once more and to the Academy Apartments building. Inside, the first floor is a labyrinth, but it's an interesting laid-out one. The futuristic to even sci-fi influence, it is a playground for youths. Iron Man enters the area before pausing, "Upstairs are a number of empty rooms, merely select which one you would like. Mr. Stark will provide you your Avenger Academy ID card later, and you will want to let him know if you selected a codename. The kitchen is fully stocked, and there are plenty of things to do even just on the first floor. Take a few days to settle in, and if you wish to contact Xavier's Institute, their number will be saved in your ID card. I know things are not easy for powered individuals at this time, especially mutants. Your parents may have blocked your path from attending Xavier's Institute, but feel free to make friends there and reach out. The academy is here to help and spread your horizons, not isolate you," Iron Man assures. And with that said, Iron Man bows his head respectfully and moves to depart.